Fukukaichou wa Ohimesama!
by RoyalWind
Summary: literally means The Vice President is a Princess! the story centers on Yukimura Shouchiro and his blooming feelings towards Kanou Soutaro who always saves him everytime he is in a pinch like a Knight in a shinning black armor. Please enjoy! this light romance.(that might turn into heavy in the later chapters.. ;3)
1. The Crybaby Princess,The Silent Knight

**Yoh! It's me royalwind!**

**Another shounen ai fiction from me again!**

**And this time it's KanouxYukimura!**

**It's just that their good chemistry is really inviting me to write something more romantic about them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to review! Yoroshiku! ;)**

It was morning and the weather is terrible, the sky was dark and the rain is pouring heavily. I was sharing an umbrella with Kanou-kun.

*Achoo*

He sneezed. His uniform was covered with the splash of mud.

"I am really sorry, Kanou-kun… Because of me, you got your uniform dirty."

I had my head bow down as I apologized and my eyes are having this watery vision.

"You do not have to apologized, Yukimura-sempai. What's more important is your safe."

He said while wiping his glasses.

-Flashback-

A moment ago…

The wind is blowing my umbrella away from me. And I have to put effort to every step I make. It was like I was having a one-on-one with the heavy rain.

"geez… If only I was born with inhuman strength like the president, I won't be having a hard time like this…"

As I was struggling to fight the force of the wind, I didn't notice that I was already near the pedestrian lane. I continued to have these forceful steps while gripping the umbrella with my both hands. Small amount of rain drops are poured to my face which shuts my eyes.

The huge gust of wind passed by which caused my umbrella to flip that forming 'Y'

"uwaaah..! This is embarrassing."

"Yukimura-sempai!?"

I heard a familiar voice shouted my named. The moment I open my eyes, I saw the traffic light was green and below that was a red line forming a palm which means stop. *BEEEEP* A vision of a circle light was widening.

My muscles failed to respond anymore, I can't even move even the slightest twitched of my finger. Unexpectedly, a hand grabs the back of my collar and pulled me back. And the car swiftly passed by which cause its wheels to squish a mud to the man who saved me.

"..eer… Just what do you think you are doing sempai? Did you forget to distinguish the green light from red one? "

"h-huh.."

I look at the man who was still holding my back collar. His glasses was foggy and his hood were totally soaked in the rain. His umbrella which I assumed he accidentally let go was on the ground and his yellow green uniform was stain with brown.

"K-Kanou-kun…"

Realizing it was Kanou-kun, I felt grateful from being saved and tears form from the both sides of my eyes then I burst out crying.

"Uwaaah..!"

"O-Oy! C-calm down! Calm down!"

Kanou-kun got panic and sweats are running down from the back of his head. He picked up his umbrella. I startled and paused when he sheltered me.

"T-there.. I can share my umbrella. S-so don't cry now…"

I tried to rub my tears. I think from that time I saw him blushing with his eyebrows frowning and he was facing at the sides. I had the feeling that Kanou-kun was embarrassed about me crying like a child even though I'm already in high school. But my tears won't stop flowing and my heart was still pounding in fear.

"waaah… I… I nearly died! That was.. That was scary..waaaaa….!"

Kanou-kun placed his hand on my shoulder and taps it.

"Didn't I tell you that I'll come and help you anytime, Yukimura-sempai... so, don't cry now…"

He said in a reluctant manner while his index finger scratched his soft cheeks. He was still blushing. I widen my eyes, comfort suddenly conquers my fear. Until my tears turn into pieces of droplets and I wipe it all in my sleeves. I raised my head and look at him

"T-thank you Kanou-kun..."

He gave me a slight smile and then the traffic light went to red and all the cars halted.

"Be careful next time okay? Saa, let's go…"

He grabbed my hand and started to cross the pedestrian.

"U-umn."

I nodded as I hold his hand back and felt secured.

-Present-

In Seika High I decided to come along with the President Misaki Ayuzawa, on her morning patrol. As always, rain or shine she went rage again after seeing those many violating students and endless confiscation of ero-magazines.

"same things happen over and over again huh.."

She sighed.

"But president doesn't give up that easily right? You are strong after all."

I chuckled. She smiled at me in agreement.

She looked outside the window and observed the bad weather.

"hmn.. It's still raining… I wonder when it will stop."

"Yeah, I want to end it too. It makes me anxious."

"Your right.. ooh!"

The president saw somebody who was walking back and forth.

"I think I found something new, Yukimura."

"Heh?"

I look at president who was has bright smile on her face then I look at that person whom the president was pertains as this 'something new'. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Kanou-kun in his unusual appearance. He wasn't wearing his suit and dirty white hooded jacket instead he was only wearing his white sleeves and red necktie. He looks normal and formal than the way he usually looks. It really suits him well.

"W-what's wrong?"

Kanou-kun asked the president who laughs hard.

"hahahaha! What happen did you ate something?"

The president teased. Kanou-kun blushed and looks at the side.

"I-it's not like that... There were just circumstances a while ago... T-that's all.."

He embarrassedly answered. The President placed her both hands on Kanou-kun's shoulder.

"well, whatever it is! Keep it up! It looks good on you Kanou!"

She gave Kanou-kun a two taps on the shoulder cheering him. She was really happy to see Kanou-kun like that. While I couldn't say anything I just kept looking at him.

"It's not that... I like looking this way, i-it's really uncomfortable you know.. "

"Oh, common.., there is no need to be shy. Hahaha.. Alright, the morning patrol ends here. We better head to our classes now. Thanks for accompanying me Yukimura."

"H-Hai.."

The president left and there were only the two of us left walking in the hallway.

"I-I'm sorry Kanou-kun.. "

"hmn? Sorry for what?"

"Uuh.. b-because you're feeling uncomfortable.."

"I wasnt blaming you at all Yukimura-sempai… It's just that I am afraid that everyone would laugh at me for looking unusually like this… or they might freak out because they are not used seeing me in this 'normal' uniform. That is why I'm being hesitant to enter the classroom..."

I waved my head in disagreement and looked at him.

"nnn! B-but you y-you know what! Kanou-kun looks handsome in that appearance.. b-but I, I'm not telling you that you don't look handsome before it's just.. eer.. uhh.. T-there is no need to be ashamed about it, maybe people might find you approachable now and make friends with you... b-because I feel sad, every time I see you alone..etto..aa… s-so please don't be afraid. Trust me!"

Kanou-kun widen his eyes and let out a small laughed.

"e-eh!? D-did it sound more complicated? Uurgh.. h-how should I put this.."

I couldn't explain well and my heart was beating fast in nervousness.

"If Yukimura-sempai say so… then I will be fine… Thanks"

Kanou-kun tapped my shoulder as he looked into my eyes and walk ahead. My heart was racing again as I looked at his broad back from the distance. It makes me happy that I was able to help Kanou-kun.

**(To be continued…)**

**Hai! I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter of Seito Kaichou wa Ohimesama!**

**( The Vice President is a Princess!) and please don't forget to do a review! Thank you very much! Fore reading it up until here. Please look forward for my chapter 2! ;**)


	2. No Rain! No Rainbow!

**Ya~ho, it's me again! **

**And the Chapter 2 is up! ;)**

**I made it right away after getting inspired when reading the reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!**

**Please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a souvenir (review*lol*)**

**Yoroshiku! ^ ^**

It was lunch break and the heavy rain still pours. I was in the cafeteria holding my tray while searching for vacant tables. And then I heard some girls talking in a flirty manner.

"H-hey, that guy with glasses, isn't he handsome and cool? Is he a new student?"

"Let me look.. Heeehh!? N-n-no way! T-that's—I forgot his name but h-he was that person from the first year students!"

"Seriously!? That's him? The guy who's always in the dark?! I- I never knew he was a good looking guy!"

"It's because his always hiding his face beneath his hood! But today is different he wasn't wearing his crappy jacket"

"Shall we invite him to play later?"

And they ended their conversation with lovely giggles. I look up, as if I was trying to see my eyebrows.

"I think I knew this guy that they were discussing…"

So I decided to look at 'this person' to confirm my conclusion and I found out that 'this person' is already looking at me.

"Ah, Kanou-kun!"

I waved my hand as I called his name and he responded with a small nod. I noticed that he was all alone so I went to his table and sat on the opposite chair that was facing in front of him.

"Ittadakimasu!"

After saying my thanks giving, I started feeding myself.

"So, how's everyone in your class? Did it go well?"

"I think so… everyone started talking to me yet I'm not really used to it… "

" Wooh! That is good to hear Kanou-kun! You could at least make some friends now! Because they say in time of needs, eating with them is fun!"

"H-haah? I don't understand that logic…"

I blushed in embarrassment.

"aah.. you see, friends are…"

I said every encouraging word about friends that I could say. Helping a kouhai to make friends is one of my duties as their sempai after all. And besides it is my undying passion. As I was trying to explain I noticed his plate.

"Eh? Kanou-kun, you barely touch your food…"

"Hmmn?"

He seems clueless about it and gaze at his plate, he realized that he only took one to two bites of his food.

"I think… I don't have an appetite to eat lunch right now."

"Why? Are you feeling ill?"

"N-no, I do not think so…"

"I see, but are you sure you're alright?"

He nodded.

"Then you should at least try to chomp okay?"

"Uh… okay, I'll try."

He said trying to look at me straight. I thought for a seconds that he looked like he was struggling something inside yet that thought suddenly faded from my mind.

Five o'clock in the afternoon, I was inside the classroom working on the papers that the President assigned to me after a while I wiped my forehead and signed the last paper. I looked outside to check the weather and it was still horrible.

"Finally! I'm done, now I can deliver this to President."

I putted the last paper on top of the piled documents. I stood up and stretched out my muscles and my eyes caught Kanou-kun sleeping soundly on the desk besides mine. He was waiting for me to finish this tasked so that he could help me transfer the documents to the student council.

And I guess the rain drops are making a lullaby to his ears which make him to fall asleep. I smiled and observe his sleeping face. Suddenly I recalled what the girls said earlier: "Isn't he handsome and cool?" my heart skip a beat and my face suddenly turns hot and read.

"Nnnnnn! W-why did I recall that!"

I shoved my head and slap my both cheeks trying to wake myself.

"Yosh! I do not want to wake Kanou-kun just for him to help me when I have this confidence that I could bring all of this by myself!"

Back then, when I haven't met Kanou-kun it became my habit to carry meter-long piled papers at once. So I did it now, and began stabilizing it.

"w-whoooa…"

I was giving my best not to make too much noise and my feet was like having its foot dance just to get the balance until I tripped backward. *BOOOGSH!* and the all the papers were flying around.

"aahh…. That hurts.."

I groan and rub my butt. Unfortunately, the noised waked up Kanou-kun. He rub his eyes beneath his eyeglass and saw the situation.

"Yukimura-sempai! What happened?!"

"K-Kanou-kun..., I'm sorry if I disturb your sleep. I was trying my best not to wake you up…"

"No, that's not it; you should have awakened me."

He walked around the table and helps me picked up the pieces of paper on the floor.

"But I do not want to disturb you, your sleeping peacefully.., besides your helping me too much already. It's the only thing I could do for you…"

"Don't say that, Yukimura-sempai is also helping me a lot…"

"huh..?"

*doki*doki*tokkun*tokkun* my heart says and tightened.

"I- I did?"

I asked tensely.

"Umn, since sempai is helping me conquer my fear of girls. So that is why I am helping you…"

My chest was struck in pain it seems like it wasn't the response that I my heart wanted to hear and was expecting something else. But I do not know what exactly it is.

"I-I am not a girl! How many times should I say that…"

I defended myself and sighed.

"But sempai… really looks like one…"

Kanou-kun stated recklessly. My hand had a small grip on the final paper that I was going to pick and put it on top of the half of the piled paper that was half shorter than before.

"ah,see…"

"hmn?"

I immediately stood up and hastily step outside the classroom.

"S-sempai? h-hey,wait up!"

He hurriedly picked up the remaining and followed behind me. As we were walking we were both silent.

"Yukimura-sempai? Is there something wrong?"

I can't believe for what I heard and figure out that Kanou-kun was clueless that he had offended my feelings. I smiled with my eyebrows curved.

"N-no,nothing…"

I think I should just let it passed. It is not new issue anyway…

"really?"

He confirmed and sounded like his already having the idea now that I'm disappointed.

"R-really! Believe me!"

I chuckled nervously looking straight ahead.

"Alright,If Yukimura-sempai—"

He tapped my shoulder but there was something different it has a huge amount of weight which made his big hand slid off my shoulder.

*THUD* the moment I heard that sound, I turn around and my eyes widen to see Kanou-kun collapse on the floor and the papers fall like a withered dried leaves.

"Kanou-kun!?"

I hurriedly went to him, he was struggling his breathing and his face was red. It was too late for me to realize that he was burning from fever.

"K-Kanou-kun! Kanou-kun!"

6:20 in the afternoon, inside the Infirmary, Kanou-kun's condition went better than before. I was sitting on that chair looking at him with concern.

"If only I had recognized that he was sick earlier, It wouldn't be liked this…"

I grip my hand on my lap remembering all the symptoms that was happening to Kanou-kun.

"It's my entire fault if he hadn't saved my back then… he wouldn't be like this..."

Tears were forming as I blame myself. Until-

*DUGUDUSH!*

"Ah!?"

A loud thunder strike roared in the whole school and hit the post which is the electric source of our school and caused the whole facility to…

-BLACK OUT-

I was already crouching on my chair with my both feet lock in the edge of the chair and I was covering my ears. My heart went wild due to the dreadful strike and the sudden darkness.

"waaah…. K-Kanou-kun?"

This time, I want him to wake up for companionship. But I cannot tolerate my selfish desire yet I have to admit that I was already shivering in fear. The clear deafening silence is emphasizing the berserk-like rain drops of the heavy rain.

"K-kanou-kun… would you mind if I lye next to you?"

I know I am being stupid to ask this person who was in his deep slumber. I gulped down and stand, I raised the white blanket while slowly and carefully entered in, then I crouch to cover my whole self, inside the white cloth.

I keep a small distance between us having my back face his direction, because if I got close to him I might wake him up and Kanou-kun might get the wrong idea. Still feeling frightened, horrifying things began to devour my thoughts.

"uwah..i..i … need to think something else… aah.. I .. need to convert my thoughts… waaah… r-right! Sweet things… strawberry short cake, Apple Candy, 's chocolate…"

It wasn't that effective and chills are still running down to my veins.

"… banana juice, special parfait combo,cherries…ka..ka..nou..kun… kanou..kun.."

I shut my eyes as I clenched and pulled more length of blanket to me. I am feeling this intense loneliness of being the only whose awake. And suddenly a hand landed against me.

"Ah! GHOST-!"

I fret with my eyes shut with big tears sprouting the hand covered my mouth. And I was trying to sway it away.

"Yukimura-sempai! It's me."

The voice whispered.

"!?"

I nervously look back and saw Kanou-kun awake. He saw my face terrified that was about to cry and felt my petite body trembling. Kanou-kun's gave a concern looked and pull my shoulder making me face him completely. My both hand was locked between our chests and enveloped me in his arms.

"K-kanou-kun.."

I said in a shrill voice.

"Were you scared?"

Kanou-kun asked while his other hand beneath hold mine.

I nodded, biting my lips.

"I-I am sorry… I waked you up again even though you're sick… I-it's just that I'm really scared… and.. and.. really.."

I lost my words. Kanou-kun hugged me tighter and rubs my back like calming a baby.

"You don't have to be scared now… I won't let it happen anymore... Because I will always be by your side…"

My heart skips again and strands of blushes covered my face. My heart was throbbing not in fear anymore but because of what I heard. I face Kanou-kun that was already looking at me.

"Kanou-kun…"

"Yukimura-sempai…"

Despite of the weather, we are both creating this warmth and heat build-up inside. We could feel each other's heartbeat. And our gazes are drawing our faces near. I closed my eyes and we are about to meet our lips when-

-LIGHTS ON-

"Uh!?"

We both exclaimed and both of us had a flustered look.

"A-ha-ha-ha… The electricity is back."

"Y-yeah…"

"I.. I should get down now."

After a while we heard a familiar voice approaching and they open the door. The voice belongs to Usui-san and to President. They sounded like they were arguing.

"You are really cute,Prez, back then when the lights suddenly went off. "

Usui-san teased.

"Usui~ where are you?~"

Usui-san said trying to imitate the president and had his sarcastic laugh.

"I-it wasn't like that! Stupid Usui!"

And the curtain open and the President greeted us.

"Are you two alright?"

Her concerned voice said.

"H-hai, were both fine."

I said while Kanou-kun nodded. Usui-san with his usual half eyes stared at us and then sparks cling on the of his side eyes. And make a bluff sound.

"jiii.. I didn't make it."

"H-Heh!?"

Kanou-kun and I both flustered. Usui-san is really unbelievable it seems like he has eyes everywhere and witness what to happen in here.

"Mn? W-what are you talking about Usui?"

President asked.

"P-Please excuse me! I'll just get my back in the classroom! L-Later!"

I interrupted and I dashed outside.

"waaaaaah!"

Kanou-kun hid his smile as he watched me goes by.

**(To be continued…)**

**Hahahaha! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter 2! I had fun writing and I had a hard time to end this chapter. *chuckle***

**I'll be having a chapter 3 so please look forward to it! ;) *thumbs up***

**Please help me evaluate myself through posting a review! Once again thank you very much!**

I got curious and look at that person. I was surprise to see it was Kanou-kun.


	3. The sound of the dropping beverages

**YA~ I would like to apologize for the late update.**

**I was really really overloaded with school work!**

**I made mistake! As you notice the title was changed because I had it wrong.**

**Fukuuchou was the vice president!**

**I again I apologized for that!**

**For dropping by here!**

**Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!**

**So here is my Chapter 3! Please enjoy and have a good time! Yoroshiku! ;)**

It was already late in the midnight and I am still wide awake. Lying on the bed, facing the ceiling and staring emptily at the 'glowing in the dark' stars.

Yes, it may sound childish but I liked this 'stars'. It erased the idea of total darkness and replaced it with an illusion which portrays a beautiful starry night sky.

"Hmn… now that I think about it, It resembles Kanou-kun's beauty."

I smiled as I imagine Kanou-kun lying on the grass looking at the starry night sky. And it was unexpectedly followed by the scenarios we had in the clinic.

"E-eh!?"

My face increasingly turns red. I immediately buried my face on the elongated huggable pillow. I roughly rub my face side by side asking myself what I was thinking during that time.

"Kanou-kun must be feeling awkward with me now!"

Then the moment we had, when my face was already an inch-near to Kanou-kun's face that was about to meet our lips. My head release a steam of embarrassment.

_-"You don't have to be scared now… I won't let it happen anymore... Because I will always be by your side…" –_

I could feel my heart is rapidly knocking on my chest.

_-"Umn, since sempai is helping me conquer my fear of girls. So that is why I am helping you…"-_

As soon as I realized that the rising excitement that I was feeling instantly drop and was replaced with an instant sadness.

"Why…."

And I slowly closed my eyes.

..

A refreshing sunny morning came and I am now heading to school.

"haaa…"

I release a deep exhale. My mind was loaded with questions relating to Kanou-kun.

Will Kanou-kun starts to avoid me?

If that happens should I avoid him too?

I guess I cannot do that…

So should I explain and find an excuse like: "it was too dark so I wasn't able to notice that our faces were near."

*PUK* my head drop down like a puppet and sighed again

"Kanou-kun must be thinking that I am taking advances…"

I whispered to myself as I was staring to my walking feet. My hands were both gripping the handle of my hand bag that was hung on my shoulder as I was still exploring my thoughts. Until someone tap my shoulder from behind.

"Good Morning, Yukimura-sempai…"

I had instant goose bumps and strands of blushes marked my face. I slowly look at the person.

"O-oh… Kanou-kun, good Morning."

Kanou-kun had his hood and suit on again. Somehow, I must admit that I missed his usual appearance. It made me unconsciously smiled.

"It's good that we had a fine weather today right?"

My eyes widen and gave him a small nod in response.

"S-Sempai? Are you alright? Did you catch my flu yesterday?"

I flustered and my swayed my head rapidly.

"That's good, so shall we hang out tomorrow?"

"huh…"

Hearing him say that made me affirm that his voice didn't show even the slightest tone of loathing or even a single gesture of awkwardness that I was expecting to see. And the worries I had earlier slowly forfeited.

"Umn! I would love too!"

Fireworks of happiness explode in my heart and I had a wide smile and gave him a big nod of approval.

...

We are now entering the school gate when a girl with long straight black hair appeared before us. I found out that she came from behind the tree with her friends who seem like cheering for her.

"I-I was waiting for you,Kanou-san. I-It is me, Moriyama Kaori. W-we are on the same class,ummm... Pl-please go out with me tomorrow!"

Kanou-kun was silent. I looked at the girl named Kaori and found out that she has the look of a soft-spoken lady and she is very formal, I bet she came from a traditional family.

"I-I-I'll be waiting for you here tomorrow, until the sun settles down! P-p-p-p-please excuse me!"

She ran away with her face that was really red. It gave me a hint on what she is planning to do. I admire her courage. I blink twice and look at Kanou-kun who was still silent. And I was shock to see that he was already frozen.

"K-Kanou-kun!? Get hold of yourself!"

And my voice echoed to the whole campus.

...

Class hours, I was listening to the teacher yet my mind was still thinking about the event a while ago. The red face Kaori-san and frozen Kanou-kun. I felt troubled about it.

It was now break time; I was walking on the hallway carrying two melon juices when three girls approached me.

"You are Yukimura-sempai right!?"

The girl in the centre asked which suddenly place her hand on my both shoulder which cause me to accidentally let go of the two juices. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I am. Is there something that I can do for you?"

I asked and the girls looked at each other while having their small signals. Their faces are familiar to me.

"We are Kaori's friends!"

"Uun?"

I tilted my head in confusion. Ah, I remember now, these girls are together with Kaori-san that was hiding behind the tree.

"We heard that you are the closest friend to Kanou-san. So we would like to ask your help to convince him to go out with Kaori."

"uh…"

I was paused for a moment. And honestly, I am hesitant to answer.

"B-but it wasn't for me to decide…"

The girl who was holding my shoulder drops her hand.

"It's just that… Kanou-san is Kaori's first love; we want to help her as her friend. So please! We asked your help Yukimura-sempai!"

They bowed their head in front of me. I felt bad to myself in the sight of it. It made me feel I became selfish.

"H-H-hey! Please lift your heads up! I get it! I get it! I'll… I'll do my best to talk to Kanou-kun about it."

"Yeeey!"

The girls jump out happily and they appeared to each other's palm.

"Thank you very much, Sempai!"

And they had their small bow again and ran away while waving their hands to me. I wave back and smiled with my eyebrows curve. When they were completely gone, I picked up the thing that I accidentally dropped and I looked at it, it was the two pairs of melon juice.

I am supposed to be glad because I manage to help my kouhai and I brought joy to them. But why…? My heart is in pain, it really hurts… I closed my eyes and clenched my chest.

...

Kanou-kun and I was on the way of delivering the papers to the student council. I couldn't bring myself to open the topic regarding Kaori-san. It's not that I do not want to, but because I do not know how to start.

"Is something bothering you, sempai?"

"Uhh… nothing, I think."

"Hmn… then I'll just ask you where you want to go tomorrow then…"

"H-heh? W-what about Kaori-san? You have to meet up with her tomorrow right?"

"What about you? I promise to hang out with you right?"

My heart skips a beat Kanou-kun is thinking about my wellbeing… My heart was starting to panic again as I had this thought. But I was glad to know that Kanou-kun is treasuring his promises. I shoved my head.

"Nnn, you do not have to worry about me Kanou-kun. We can have it on the other day anyway!"

"But…"

"Besides Kaori-san might be the right person to cure your fear of girls."

"…."

"Do not worry; I'll be cheering for you Kanou-kun!"

I force a smile, Kanou-kun let out a sigh.

"Fine..., I'll come but only if, Yukimura-sempai is coming with me."

He said while his eyes were hidden behind his light-reflected eyeglasses.

"Alright, I'll come if that's the only way I could convince you…"

I smiled. Not until I realized

"HEEEEh!? N-N-N-N-no! no! nO! I-I-I-I couldn't do that!"

"But sempai already said it…"

Kanou-kun said as he walks ahead of me and entered the student council room.

"T-that's quite mean! It shouldn't be like that! O-oy! Kanou-kun! Wait up!"

I exclaimed following him as I bloat my cheeks.

...

Tomorrow came

My soul was escaping from my mouth as I was walking beside Kanou-kun. We are now reaching the School's entrance gate. We saw Kaori leaning on the wall, waiting. Until her eyes caught us coming.

"Ah! Kanou-san!"

She smiled brightly and she runs towards Kanou-kun. She looks pretty as always, she was wearing a pink dress matched with a cute heart bling. She clipped her long black hair with ribbons at the sides.

"G-good morning, Kanou-sa-… Yukimura-sempai?"

Her bright smile slowly darkened when she saw me standing beside Kanou-kun and gave me confused look. It's like she was telling me to explain.

"ah..eh.. G-good morning, Kaori-san."

I tried to chuckle while my index finger was rubbing my cheeks. I wouldn't be surprise if she was surprise to see me. I shouldn't be here from the very beginning. Right, I must find an excuse for me to be out of the picture.

"Ahaha…I was going to the market to shop when I happened to meet Kanou-kun on the streets, so I'll head on my way now..."

"I see, please take care of yourself, Yukimura-sempai."

She said with the sign of relief.

I smiled wearily and I am now taking some few steps away.

"Errm."

Kanou-kun cleared his throat after he caught my back collar.

"Waah!"

"This guy is coming with us, if you wouldn't mind, Moriyama-san."

"Y-yes, I wouldn't mind. It's fun if it's the three of us."

"huh…"

There was sadness in her voice. I looked up to Kanou-kun and I couldn't imagine he was this dense.

As we walked on the streets, none of us started talking. I was on the middle and I keep glancing on the both of them. I really feel bad for coming along. So I think It's time for me to do something.

"I-if you two, does not know where to go, then I could suggest one place!"

"And what is it? Yukimura-sempai?"

Saori-san asked.

Dark room filled with flashing neon light, and crowd noise is all over the place. Different sound effects can be heard like "you win!" or taiko drums and whoooing. Yes, we are inside the –Arcade-. I was wearing my big smile as my eyes explore my surroundings until my sight met the two who was just standing.

I went behind and approached their backs trying to push them.

"c'mon what are you waiting for, aren't we supposed to have fun?"

Sweat slide from the side of my temple as I said 'we' which I shouldn't be part of.

I made them play dual games like zombie hunt.

Kaori was holding the toy-gun but she doesn't know how to use it. Her face looked worried. I sighed.

"K-Kanou-kun! How about helping Kaori-san?"

"Eh?"

They both exclaim with blushes on Kaori's face. Kanou-kun's eyes look at me and I just smiled teasingly.

"Alright, then…"

Kanou-kun pushes his eyeglasses and his eyes were hiding again. He went behind Kaori-san and assists her to hold the gun. I could see Kaori's face look nervous and had her cute smile.

I stared at them and they look perfect for each other. As I was having that thought I was having a hard grip on my gun... I wanted to run away.

"Are you ready? Yukimura-sempai?"

Kanou-kun's voice waked me up from my senses and flustered. I had my mini-heart attack and replied.

"Ah! Y-y-yes! I am."

My eyebrows curve as I face the monitor. I felt liked Kanou-kun was stared at me longer than before shifting his gaze to the screen.

The game began and tons of zombies came out, I could hear Kaori-san fret. It was difficult mode yet it was so fun. People from the Arcade began to surrounds us and started cheering. Until the final wave of zombie rushes in and the cheers went intense. And both at the same time we hit the final zombie together. The crowds wooed together with the mixed of whistles. The score was displayed we managed to defeat the top one highest score.

"We did it! Kanou-kun!"

I had my wide smile.

"Ah!"

He replied and smiled back at me.

"… s-shoudnt we try another game again?"

Kaori-san suddenly suggested. I guess she had fun too and wanted some more.

I smiled at her and nodded.

We different games, when it was versus game Kaori-san would cry in an instant defeat with Kanou-kun. And when it's me versus him, he gets gloomy lines in his defeat. I patted Kanou-kun's back and look at me as he loses the Kaori-san would then pull our arms and point another. Lastly, we went to the Purikura. It was a picture booth.

"I-2-3! Cheese!"

*Flashed*

The machine was now printing it out. Kaori-san pulled it out. Her eyes widen for a second then keep it from behind.

"C-can I keep it?"

She asked. I think she doesn't have any intentions of showing it. Or is maybe she was really happy to be on the same picture with Kanou-kun and wanted to keep it right away.

I smiled in agreement.

It was already night when we got out from the Arcade. I stretched out my arms.

"ohhh! Time surely flies inside the gamehouse, right?"

Kaori-san looked at Kanou-kun who nodded and smiled slightly.

"Y-yeah..."

She bowed down her head.

It was seven o' clock in the evening.

We are sitting on the bench facing the playground there was silence build up again which makes the night breeze much colder.

"waha! Did you enjoy? Kaori-san?"

"Umn."

"…"

She replied. I thought I could uplift the mood but I think I failed.

"Why did you bring us there? Yukimura-sempai?"

I was surprised to be asked by Kaori-san her voice seems tired. My eyes met kanou-kun's eye. I paused before I answered because I only had one answer in my mind.

"Because Kanou-kun and I used to hang out there!"

I had my small chuckles. Kanou-kun's eyes widen, and Kaori's shoulders stiffen.

I stood up.

"You two, wait here for a while, I'll just buy some beverages!"

I turn around and walk ahead.

After few meters, I reached the vending machine. I lean my hand on the glass and mirrored my reflection. I left them alone… I looked down my knees and it was shaking.

"… I wonder what drink I should buy…"

I grip my hand.

...

Kanou-kun and Kaori-san was still silent. Kaori-san was playing with her thumb.

"ahh..anou.. Kanou-san…"

"yes?"

Her heart skips a beat after hearing Kanou-kun's response.

"Since… there was only the two of us here.., there are lots of thing I wanted to say…"

". . And what is it?"

"You see… My family was quite old fashioned…"

She chuckled then continued.

"They wanted me to marry a man that I never knew… But I was really against it… and I was thinking that if I could show them that I am already dating someone, they might consider postponing it…"

"Ahh… so you were using me?"

"!?"

She suddenly stood up.

"I-it's not like that! I would never do that! I never dated someone because I don't feel anything for them but… K-kanou-kun is…"

Kanou-kun widens his eyes.

"Kanou-kun is…"

There were tears pouring from her eyes.

"You are my first love! I LOVE YOU!"

Kanou-kun gulped down as his eyeballs were trembling the moment he heard that.

*CLANG!CLANG!CLANG!*

Simultaneous drop of a metal cans was heard. They both look were it come from. It belongs here,to where I was standing. I was stun; I am having a hard time to react.

"a-a-ah! S-sorry to intervene! I-I-I forgot my change on the vending machine!"

I take few steps backward and I was about to trip but I managed to turn and run away.

"Yukimura-sempai!"

Kanou-kun was about to follow when Kaori-san called his named.

"K-kanou-san!"

Kanou-kun stopped and looked at Kaori-back.

Aargh! I hate myself! Why am I running! And there is no way I could get change from vending machine!

My steps were slowly getting smaller and I fall down to my knees. I could see water drops from the ground. Was it my tears? I faced my palm and I could feel my tears landing on my skin.

…Why?

…Kanou-kun…

…someone is going to take him now…

…why?

….why Am I crying?

… Why does it hurt? ... So much…

I covered my face with both of my hands.

Kaori-san was now standing behind Kanou-kun.

"Kaori-san…"

Kaori clenched both of her hand on her chest.

"I couldn't return your feelings…"

Kaori-san bit her lips then loosens her clenched and drops her hand.

"but.. may... I know why…?"

Kanou-kun grip his hand.

" … I already loved someone…"

Then he run-away.

"I knew that would say that… I'm glad to realize that earlier… "

Kaori-san gazed at her as he runs away. She picks up something on her pocket it was the purikura picture.

"…In this picture Kanou-kun was having his gentle look staring at Yukimura-sempai cuddly smile…"

...

I am now walking in this dark streets

"I think I should just go home…"

I was wiping my tears when I bump into someone.

"Kora! Watch out you way will yah!?"

"!?"

It was a group of delinquent men.

"I-I-I I am very sorry!*

I bowed down but the man grab my cheek and press it which makes my lips to pout.

"look,look what we have here. A cute girl! Wahahahaha! Did you bump me on purpose to hitch me!?"

The man had his wicked laugh.

"I-I am sorry! You got it all wrong! I am boy!"

"You might be boyish! But that is my type! Come with me! Let's play! Wahahaha!"

The guy was grabbing my arms when somebody holds his wrist.

"Let go of her."

"huuh!?"

The man looks at the person who holds his wrist. I also looked at the person; he has this blonde hair with white bandana on his head. His height was fair and he was wearing a light purple shirt and a necklace. His eyes were fierce filled with bravery.

I think I saw him before… My eyes widen as I remembered.

'this person' was also a delinquent who brought his whole gang in front of our school gate and kidnapped me once!

Ah! He is Gouki Aratake, the strongest delinquent in Seisen Middle School!

**(to be continued…)**

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! (Because again, I was feeling this sugar rush as I write this and having a hard time to end it!) **

**And yes! Gouki Aratake is now on the scene!**

**So please look forward for the next chapter!**

**(this time, I'll try to update every Saturday or Sunday)**

**And again please help me evaluate myself through reviews! Thank you! ;)**


	4. Triangle! Trouble! Idiot Trio!

**Ohoho! Hi there again!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHO WA MAID-SAMA!**

**For dropping by here**

**Thank you very much! **

**Chapter 4 is up! Yoroshiku! ;)**

There was an exchange of punches between Aratake-san and the man who seems to be the leader of these delinquents.

I saw a long twig on the ground and pick it up. I plan to help Aratake-san by knocking off the leader from behind with the use if this twig. But before I could make a step, one of his members rush to me and prepared his fist.

"Watch out!?"

Aratake-san shouted. Because of this, he was caught off-guard and was punched at the cheeks. He was blown away and his back was dashed on the ground.

"!?"

Tears form from my eyes as I see this guy coming to me. The twig that I was holding felt heavier that I could no longer lift my arms to defend myself, when-

"Yukimura-sempai!?"

A tall figure appeared infront of me and blocked the attack, he was thrown backward towards me and I managed to catch him before he lands.

We both fall on the ground.

My eyes widen to found out who it was.

"Kanou-kun!?"

"Uurrgh…"

The left lens of his eyeglasses was cracked. And his nostrils oozed a hot red substance.

He lost his consciousness.

I am pretty aware that Kanou-kun is the type of a person who isn't expose to violence, so that attack was really severe for him.

The guy who attacked is going to have his next blow towards us when a hand holds the guy's shoulder to prevent his move. The guy was surprise to see it was Aratake-san and gave him a hard punch.

The guy landed on the trash bins.

"We won't forget this!? I'll get you next time! Especially you!"

I fret when the leader had his glance at me as they retreated.

"yeah,yeah, do what you want! And ill pound ya everytime! Bastards!?"

Aratake-san responded and spit some blood at the sides.

"Kanou-kun!? Are you alright!? Kanou-kun!?"

I said while trying to shake him. Kanou-kun slowly opens his eyes. He took his crooked eyeglasses and look at me.

"Yes, I am."

Kanou-kun smiled slightly at me.

*Ba-dump!*

I-I knew that Kanou-kun doesn't want me to worry, that must be the reason why he was making that handsome face. Wait, didn't I just say handsome? A-anyway, more importantly, Kanou-kun is fine.

"Are you two alright?"

"Umn. Thanks for rescuing me a while ago."

I nodded and smiled.

Aratake-san put his hand on his waist.

"Well.., you should be careful next time! It just happened that I saw you, and not all the time a man like me appear to help you, got that!?"

Aratake-san really talks in a very delinquent-ish way. Yet, I still nodded and understood what he was trying to say. He added…

"..Especially, because you are a girl!"

"Eh!?"

Kanou-kun and I both exclaimed.

"**. . . ."**

There was a moment of silence.

"O-oy? Are you still listening?"

Aratake-san blinked twice. He lowered his back and tries to peek on my face that was already hidden in dark.

So this guy help me… because he thought I was girl…

He tilted his head.

"Huh!?"

He look at me carefully.

"Eh!?"

Finally, he noticed.

"Y-y-y-you!-"

His face was now covered with blushes. He must be embarrassed, so I am. And all I could do is to let out a drained laugh.

…

We are now standing on the middle of the two separate roads. Aratake-san scratched the back of his head and bowed twice again.

"I-I am really sorry, I hadn't realized it was you, earlier."

I waved my both hands denying his apology.

"There is no need to say sorry, Aratake-san. Besides there is no way I could be mad at you, after what you have done."

Aratake-san blushed.

"T-then, I'll take this path."

He pointed his way.

"So, I'll go ahead!'

"Umn, please take care!"

Aratake-san turns and ran on his way.

…

Again, Kanou-kun and I were alone again walking on this dark road. I glanced at him and saw his bruises on his cheek. I also notice he was silent since a while ago.

I mean, his silence is no longer new to me, but tonight there is something different. The bruise must have been hurt so much.

I feel responsible for it.

"D-do you want to drop by our house?"

"!?"

Kanou-kun's face became flustered.

"I-I-I know, it's already quite late in the night. But… but I really feel guilty about it.., I-I could at least t-tend your bruise… but if you wouldn't mind… I won't force you."

I said trying to look at him but I feel nervous which causes my eyes to look away, and then look at him again, then back on the sides. But what makes me nervous the most is his silence.

"…I wouldn't mind, Yukimura-sempai."

He gripped his hand, his eyes was hidden in his front hair which emphasized his reddish cheeks. It made me chuckle realizing Kanou-kun's shyness.

I patted his back.

"You don't need to be shy, Kanou-kun! I guess my parents are already asleep at this moment of time!"

"…uh!?"

Kanou-kun seems to jump out a little.

"I-I-I see…"

I could hear Kanou-kun's voice was quite tense. Was there something else running from his mind? I do not want to assume this, but Kanou-kun is blushing. And I find it cute which made me blush too.

…

In my room, Kanou-kun was squatting on the floor and I was on my knees on his side threatening his bruise.

Lastly, I placed the square bandage on his cheeks.

"There! It's all done!"

I said cheerfully while fixing the things back to the first aid kit.

"Does it still hurt?"

Kanou-kun rubbed his cheeks and shoves his head.

"It's better than before, Thanks."

"I'm glad to hear that."

I smiled and a blush appeared on Kanou-kun's face again. I fall on to my knees and squat on the floor.

There was this awkward silence, and I am afraid that Kanou-kun would hear my raging heartbeat.

Kanou-kun notice something from above.

"huh…"

Kanou-kun released a sound all of sudden. It was like a surprise gunshot into my ears which makes me flustered. I also look at what he was looking above.

Ah, those artificial stars that were stick on my ceiling and all over the wall.

"oh that! Wanna see it?"

I proudly said. I sounded like boasting a rare toy to a classmate. But It doesn't matter I wanna show it to Kanou-kun.

Kanou-kun nodded. I immediately stood up and excitedly ran to my switch. I press it down and the light was off.

The room went dark yet…

Kanou-kun's eyes widen to see bunch of glowing stars all over my room. I sat beside him and look at his face. There was sparks in his eyes and I could feel his amazement.

"…beautiful…"

He uttered.

I was gazing at Kanou-kun, when that portrait appeared on my mind again.

The picture of Kanou-kun lying on a wide grassy plain looking at the starry night sky as I sat beside him until suddenly…

I saw Kaori-san ruffling Kanou-kun's hair that was pillowing her lap.

"huh!?"

With that I shakes my head.

"S-sempai? is there something wrong?"

Kanou-kun's voice is no longer clear to me; I was totally diving in my thoughts.

Right, Kaori… I wonder what happen with that...

Did Kanou-kun return her feelings?

Will Kanou-kun still need me?

Now that he has Kaori-san to replace my role as his healer to his fears.

My chest began to crumple in pain.

I bent my knees and place my both arms on top of it. I covered my mouth by leaning my chin on my arms.

"I had this stars on my room, so it won't be that dark. Then I could create an image of Starry night sky which really resembles Kanou-kun's image… with that, all the loneliness I always had in my room fades away…"

I said unconsciously. Kanou-kun's eyes rounded and he was surprise for what he heard. I continued.

"But… but now… Do I still have the right to think that? Now that… now that… Someone is taking Kanou-kun away from me… I do not want that... I do not want that to happen…"

I still tried to stop my tears by wiping it away. Until he pulled me and wrap me in his arms, with that I could no longer hold my tears and they began to fall. I cried hard and embrace him; I clenched his cloth from behind.

"I do not want to lose you, Kanou-kun!"

"No one is going to take me away, Yukimura-sempai…no one will."

D-did I heard him right? Does it mean that… Kanou-kun didn't return Kaori-san's feelings? I faced Kanou-kun thinking that.

"I promised that.., so stop crying now, Yukimura-sempai"

Kanou-kun rubs my tears.

I had my small nod.

Kanou-kun's big hands cup my cheeks and his face is slowly approaching me.

I gently close my eyes.

My heart is racing as I could feel his breath nearing me.

*Doo-ki!*

My heart stops raging and became calm.

Our lips meet..,

We kissed.

After a moment our lips parted.

We look at each other.

We kissed again.

Until something vibrated, it came from Kanou-kun's pocket.

We both stop from kissing.

"Kanou-kun… y-your phone."

"… Alright."

Kanou-kun seems hesitant to read this mail. But in the end he still does.

When he opens his cell and read the mail, his eyebrow was twitching.

"It was Pop's. He said he lost his key to our house."

He sighed and I laughed but when we met our eyes we blushed again.

"I-I guess.., I need to go home now."

"u-umn, your dad might catch cold if he stays long outside, I-ill turn on the lights now!"

I am heading to the switched and switched it on.

"w-waahh!"

I was surprise to see Kanou-kun that was already standing behind me.

"Y-you surprise me…"

"Oh.., I am sorry, I'll be going now."

"Good night, Yukimura-sempai."

I bow down and hid my face. My face is burning, hearing Kanou-kun's voice tickles my ears now.

He pinned me on the wall and lift my chin, he kissed me again and all I could do was to clench his back.

…

Tomorrow came; the weather was fine, as I was heading to the school's entrance gate.

I yawn hard, since I couldn't sleep last night. I flushed as I remembered what happen yester night.

I-I wonder what was that…?

D-does it mean that… K-kanou-kun and I… are… are…

My heart was pounding and steam of embarrassment is releasing to my head. I shoved my head to erase that thought.

From a far I heard a familiar voice talking rapidly, I look at the person and I saw President Ayuzawa talking to someone. No, she was rather scolding someone with her eyebrows are clashing to each other.

…

Inside the student council room, I signed my attendance. When someone open the door…

"Ah,President Ayuzawa, good morning."

"Good morning, Yukimura."

She returned my smile.

"I saw Kanou has bruised,I bet he got into a fight, so I ended up scolding him a while ago. Making sure he won't lose his track."

I remembered Prez was scolding someone but I haven't notice it was Kanou-kun.

"uh?! Didn't Kanou-kun say anything?"

"hmmmmmn.."

Prez was recalling as she sign the attendance.

"Well… he just said he was trip. But that kind of excuse won't work nowadays!"

My shoulders stiffen by Prez's sudden outburst.

"A-anou… President Ayuzawa… please do not get Kanou-kun wrong… I, I could explain…"

"Hnn?"

President Ayuzawa tilted her head.

"The truth is…Kanou-kun saved me last night."

Then I tried to recall and explain to her about that incident.

"I see…, you should be more careful then, Yukimura. You wouldn't know when their next time is."

I began to worry. She continued.

"Aside from that those people still thinks you are a girl."

I hate to accept the fact that it all started because they thought of me as a girl. I feel like crying thinking about it.

I remembered Kanou-kun's was being blown away, and the eyes of the leader who glares at me as he retreated.

I grasp my fist. I must do something before it gets worst.

"I know!"

"e-eh?"

Prez was surprise by this suddenness.

"Please excuse me!"

I ran and exited to the student council room.

"Yukimura! No running!"

Ah,I forgot. From running I slowly shift the pace to walking. I had my hands on my chin.

If people always mistake me as a girl… then I am going to correct it. I'll make myself much manlier!

My eyes were burning with determination.

I saw Kanou-kun is passing by. My heart went tense, I couldn't face him.

"Uh!?"

In reflex, I turn around and ran away.

"Was that Yukimura-sempai?"

Kanou-kun look at my direction.

…

Afternoon came and class was dismissed.

One problem is occurring on my mind.

"How…?"

I am pretty aware of myself than I am a man, but I do not know what makes me look like a girl. So how will I know which part of me should I change…?

I curve my eyebrow and sighed in hopelessness…

"Jyak-en-pon!"

My ears rung as I heard those three familiar voices from a far. It was the Idiot trio in their strange small chibi form standing from the hallway.

"ai-ko-de-sho!"

"ai-ko-de-sho!"

"no!"

"Ya-hoo! It's Ikkun's treat today!"

Kurotatsu and Shiroyan had their arms wrap each other's nape singing their victory. While I saw Ikkun's face conquered by gloomy lines.

As I watched these three, they might look like bad but to be honest I've always thought that they are cool.

*TING*

That's it! Maybe they could help me!

I ran towards them and called out there names.

"Shirokawa-san! Kurosaki-san! Sarashina-san!"

The three of them was alarm by my call.

"Hmmn? What do you want?"

Shirokawa-san asked.

"anou… I… I would like to ask"

"ask what?"

Kurosaki-san asked.

"h-how.. how…"

I do not know, if what I am going to ask is right or not.

"How?"

Sarashina-san added.

There consecutive asking is pressuring me.

"H-how to be a man!?"

I exclaimed.

". . . ."

They fell silence. I gulped down.

"…pft."

They let out a bluff. I gulped down again.

"Wahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !"

They laugh out loud. I gulped once more.

Eh!? t-they are laughing at me!?

w-was there something wrong with that? I felt embarrassed.

"t-tahha..haha..ha.. S-sorry. W-what was that again? You want t-to be a manlier?"

Shirokawa-san once again asked trying to suppress his laugh.

I looked down and slowly nod. I was blushing hard. I grip my fist drawing some courage.

"P-p-please don't laugh… I am serious."

Their eyes widen.

"uwaaah! Stupid Shiroyan! You're making fun of this cute little creature!"

Kurosaki-san said betraying his friend.

"Kurotatsu is right!"

Sarashina-san added and both of them approached my back.

"I did whaat!?"

Shirokawa-san began asking himself.

The three of them holds my hand and they were crying.

"We will help you! We will help you take the path of manliness!"

The background change…

We are now standing on a cliff, and the three of them were pointing the northern stars. And a huge wave clashed on the cliff.

PAUSED

Our picture was detailed with shadings.

….

We are now sitting inside the fast food chain. Of course, it is my treat since I asked them.

"Thanks for coming along, Shirokawa-san, Kurosaki-san, Sarashina-san."

"Stop those formalities, and just call me Shiroyan!"

"Kurotatsu!"

"And you can call me Ikkun!"

I was surprise when they let me call their nicknames. It feels like I am making new friends.

"U-umn!"

"you don't say 'umn!" u say 'oh!' that's how a man say yes! "

Shiroyan smiled.

"You must also learn to watch porn! That's what man usually does!"

"EH!? d-do I really need to do that!?"

"Yeah! With that ur sleeping ecstasy will be awaken and then…"

Ikkun spank Kurotatsu's head.

"No! You should know the different kinds of mobile suits starting from Amuro Rei! That's what you call hobby for a man!"

"Mobile suit?"

Then Shiroyan pushes both of their faces and said.

"A man must be cool in his words!"

"A man must identify a women's cup-size with just a glance!"

"A man must learn to dance happy synthesizer!"

They are now arguing to what's right and what is a must. I do not understand what they were saying but the feeling was very warm. I began to laugh.

They were surprise and they started laughing too.

…

On the other hand on the student council room, Kanou-kun opens the door.

"Excuse me… Is Yukimura-sempai here?"

"Oh, It's you Kanou!"

President Ayuzawa greeted him.

"I am sorry but Yukimura is not here, he left early today."

"I see… then I'll go now."

Kanou-kun bow and close the door.

"Is he avoiding me…?"

He thought. He remembered the scene last night and starts walking.

…

As the three of us was walking, I was having fun listening to their stories that was boasting their manliness until Ikkun saw a familiar figure that is meeting to our direction.

"Nee, Kurotatsu,Shiroyan…"

Ikkun said poking their backs.

"Whut?"

Shiroyan asked.

"Look at that person, isn't it the junior of your middle school?"

Then both Kurotatsu and Shiroyan look at that person.

"AH! GOUKI!"'

Then the two of them runs forward and approached him. I failed to look at the person because it was now hidden by Shiroyan and Kurotatsu's broad backs.

"Gouki?"

His name sound familiar, Ikkun wrap his arms around my nape.

"Ah! That's Shiroyan and Kurotatsu's junior! C'mmon!"

Ikkun grabbed me and went to them.

We caught them laughing and greeting.

"Why won't you drop by sometime on our headquarters?"

When I was about look at this guy who was inviting, our eyes meet and both of us jump in surprise.

"YOU!"

Aratake-san's face is turning red again.

"ohh.. so both of you are close already huh? After what had happen…"

Kurotatsu chuckled as he remembered that time when I was kidnapped by Aratake's gang.

"N-no! It's not like that sempai!"

Aratake said tensely.

"jaa, why won't we find some place to hang around?"

Ikkun invited.

…

Aratake-san and I is sitting alone on the swings while the three left us to buy some drinks.

"About last night, I want to thank you once again."

"No big deal."

He said. His delinquent-ish way of talking is really cool which makes me chuckle.

"You know what, when you came to rescue me, Aratake-san looks like a Hero!"

Aratake-san's eyes spark. It felt like it was filled with overwhelming feeling. It made me smile.

"R-really?"

Aratake-san asked while blushing. He looked at me then looks at his feet that were kicking some dust.

I had my big nods. And he had a warmth smile form in his lips.

"Y-you can just simply call me Aratake without any formalities."

"Then, you can just call me Yukimura!"

I smiled.

"Y-yuki..mura… Thanks."

He uttered.

"?"

I didn't get why he thank me. He seems to notice this.

"S-so... your hanging around with Shiroyan-sempai and friends?"

"Not really, I was asking their advice."

"Advice for what?"

I bit my lips. I was blushing in embarrassment and I was hesitant to answer; he might laugh like those three did.

Aratake's eyes widen as he sees me having a troubled look on my face.

"I-it's alright, I won't force you anyway."

He hop out which leave his swing empty and its motion had its raging back and forth.

"But no matter what it is, I'll be glad to help you…"

I was moved about what he said.

"I won't make fun of you."

He smiled. I had misty eyes and nodded.

"O-oh!"

I used the term for yes, that Shiroyan thought me. Aratake was amazed by about that response. He chuckled and I began to chuckle too until we burst laughing.

"hahahahaha…"

"huh…"

After a few seconds I realized that I was the only one left laughing. Aratake became silent. I caught him staring at my direction with blushes on his face. I check out what's behind me but I found nothing.

"Is there something wrong? Did you see something here?"

I asked him while still searching what makes Aratake dazzled from behind.

"N-no, I was gazing at you."

I stiffen my shoulder when I heard it. I look back at him, I scratched the back of my head.

"W-why? Do I have dirt on my face?"

"No, you don't… i-it's just that… you're darn cute."

Aratake said avoiding my stare. I was really surprise about what he said. I gripped the chains that were holding the swing that I was sitting.

"I-is this what makes me feminine?"

I bravely had to ask. I know, it may sound stupid and arrogant to him but I just need to know.

I observe Aratake who must be thinking.

"Is this, what bothers you?"

"Uhh… yeah, I wanted to be manlier… so that, people won't mistake me as a female before anything worst happen just like last night… you got into a fight… and…and…"

It really traumatized to remember Kanou-kun being blown away and lost his consciousness.

…and Kanou-kun was hurt, I, I don't want that to happen anymore.

I couldn't go on explaining. It frightens me to remember…

*Cring*

The sound of the clinging chain as Aratake suddenly leans his hands on my both hands that were holding the chains and he held mine.

"heh!? W-what are you- "

That was unexpected, when I look up, I already view Aratake's face that was already near me.

"I-if you want, I could kiss you…"

"W-why you would you do that?!"

I panic.

"I-it makes you manlier, I think…"

"H-how can you say that?!"

He gulped down and tightens the grasp of my hand then continuing.

"…Because a man won't give malice kissing another man."

"!?"

I-is it true? My heart was starting to pound hard. Then my eyes widen as I realized something. I recalled Usui-san kissing me, I gulped down.

If that's so…

The scenes were Kanou-kun and I kissed rapidly flashed in to my mind.

D-does it mean that… Kanou-kun only did that out of manliness, D-does that mean that I am the only one who gives malice about it?

I was shuttering my eyes as I was analysing my mix-up emotions. I could feel Aratake's breathing touching my lips.

*PWSSH*

I heard a sound of plastic bag that was thrown to Aratake's face and when the plastic bag landed on the ground the content was spilled.

I stared at it and I saw a print on it. I see it was a glossary bag.

"Who did that!?"

Aratake was angered.

We trace the direction to where it came from, we saw a man standing on a large distance, his hands was on his knees, he was huffing hard.

Kanou-kun…

Without second thoughts Aratake was already preparing his knuckles before he rush over, I hold Aratake's arms and stop him.

"Don't hurt him, Aratake!"

"But he hurt me first!"

"Please…"

I beg. Aratake blushed as he stares at me. And his fist starts to loosen.

I heard Kanou-kun is approaching.

Kanou-kun grabbed my arms and pulls me.

"I was looking for you, Yukimura-sempai."

But his eyes were fiercely looking at Aratake.

"E-eh?!"

My face became flustered and my heart was throbbing.

Yeah, I left the school without telling him, it's just that I don't to trouble him with my own problem.

"Let go of him were still not done."

Aratake grabbed my other hand.

-(TT^TT)-

I wonder what's going on, I don't understand now.

"Perfect timing, finally I found you three…hihihi.."

That creepy voice, it belongs to the delinquent leader that attacked us.

We are already surrounded by hundreds of them carrying weapons such as baseball bats with spikes, golf metal and other tool that can be utilized to paddle.

"I am here, to get what is mine. And to get revenge…hihihihi…"

I am now trembling in fear; Kanou-kun and Aratake lock me between their backs, both of them guarding me.

"Che! Of all times…"

Aratake complained.

"Everyone! Attack!"

The leader ordered.

"Fuck!"

Aratake advance forward so as Kanou-kun.

…

The three was walking on streets with *kira*kira* and flowers floating on their atmosphere. It was the Idiot Trio

"I hope we Gouki and Yukimura won't build grudge against us, for leaving them for a while, naa? Kurotaaatsu~? Ikkuuun~?"

Chibi Shiroyan said as he hops on the air.

"Ahh~ our day won't be complete without visiting Misa-chaaan~"

Chibi Kurotatsu said as he hops on the air.

"Don't worry, they won't notice we didn't took long anyway since we only had one cupcake after all~"

Chibi Ikkun said as he hops on the air.

"Let's hurry and deliver this can drinks to them as peace offerings~"

Chibi Shiroyan said as he waves the plastic bag while floating on the air.

Until they notice the commotion and both of them return to their normal sized.

They saw Aratake,Kanou-kun and I in a pinch.

"OH NO!THEY ARE IN TROUBLE!"

They rushed in.

….

"Kora! What do you think you're doing!"

The idiot trio was heading to us.

"Sempai!"

Aratake seems delight to see them, of course me too.

"What?! Reinforcement!? Don't worry! They look DUMB LOOKING! You don't need to frighten! Charge at them!"

The leader exclaimed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

The Idiot trio was fired.

…

The fight took long and after a moment…

*pak*pak*poog*boogsh!*

The last one was blown away by Kurotatsu.

The leader's face was now bumpy and swelling.

The leader was now hanging on Shiroyan's hand gripping his collar.

"Whose dumb looking now? Huh!?"

Shiroyan gave him a fierce look. The leader who seems struggling began to stop as he recognizes Shiroyan's face.

He was now trembling in fear and two kanji stamp on to his head the white devil… Shiroyan!

"H-Hiii!? W-wait your…"

Then Shiroyan twist his hold and smashed the leader's face to the ground.

The leader was now crying and lost his front teeths.

Kurotatsu and Ikkun step forward step forward centring Shiroyan.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on them again!?"

Shiroyan gave them a large stomp. And they all retreated.

I was amazed seeing them in the act. And I could see Aratake's face sparkling in delight.

"Y-you saved us, Thank you."

I bowed down at them.

"oh! No prob-lemo!"

"That was cool sempai!'

Aratake praised them.

Shiroyan had his wide smile revealing his teeth.

Kanou-kun suddenly holds my hand and bow slightly to them to say his thanks.

Kanou-kun turns back and grabs me ahead.

"Yukimura!"

Aratake called me.

"Next time, I'll invite you to go out with me!"

"E-eh?!"

Before I could make my response, Kanou-kun pulls me forward and left them behind.

…

Kanou-kun's hold on my wrist is tight as he drags me.

"K-kanou-kun... you're hurting me."

"Uh…"

He stops walking.

"K-kanou-kun… are you mad?"

I asked.

"…"

His silence is already telling me that he is mad. Is this because I left him to school without telling him?

"I am sorry…"

"…"

"I… I left to school without telling you because I do not want to involve you in my problem this time…"

Kanou-kun gripped his hand.

"Can you tell me what am I to you… Yukimura-sempai…"

Aratake's voice played on my mind.

"…_Because a man won't give malice kissing another man."_

My heart heart stings as it throbs. T-that must be it…

I tensely chuckled.

"w-what do you mean? I-I don't even think about it."

Kanou-kun's eyes widen it seems like he can't believe about what he heard.

Was it my imagination? His eyes… are clouded in sorrow, in pain.

"So… I was the only one who gives meaning about it."

And gently let go of my hand.

I was shocked about what he just said.

I remembered the glossary bag that was thrown to Aratake and his exhaust posture and face that was all to prevent Aratake from meeting out lips.

But it was already too late to realize that, tears suddenly flowed from my cheeks.

Kanou-kun already left me.

d-did I just hurt him…?

**(To be continued…)**

**Atlast! **

**The chapter 4 is done!**

**I hope you had fun!**

**And I would really appreciate if you leave some review to help me evaluate myself!**

**Preview:**

It's the Seika High Outdoor field trip, and the students have to endure a hard life of Enlightenment at a Buddhist temple for five days and four nights. (Of course, the students wasnt aware of that.)

On Kanou-kun's class their homeroom teacher was taking on the live because of his honeymoon. So he asked Misaki to substitute him as a student council president, unfortunately Misaki was not feeling well and Usui wouldn't let her go. So the task was passed on the Vice president Yukimura Souchiro!


	5. Live without regret!

**Yahooo! Im really sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry for the very very late update!**

**I hope you guys are still with me!**

**Hai!**

**For dropping by here!**

**Thank you very much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA!**

**The Chapter 5 is up!**

**Yoroshiku nee! ;)**

It was early in the morning when I heard the ringing tone of my cell phone above my head. I randomly tapped my hand above my table at the sides, trying to locate the mobile.

Found it.

*ClICK*

"..Hello...Yukimura speaking." I greeted weakly, still feeling the weight of my eyelid.

"It's me… Ayuzawa..." the voice said weaker than me.

"P-President!?"

I never expected the President to call me this early, and her weak voice is quite new to me, which made every nerve in me to awaken.

"..Yukimura…" her weak voice said.

"Is there something that I do to help? But wait, Are you alright?"

"…yeah, please don't worry, I have a favour to ask, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Umn! I wouldn't mind, what is it?"

…

"EEEEH!?" I shouted in surprise

…

I am now standing in front of everyone inside a moving bus and I could see their confuse faces asking the reason of my presence of their school trip.

"Good morning, in behalf of the Student Council President, Ayuzawa Misaki, I will be the one to take over the substitution of Mr. Murakami due to paternal live for seven days."

"W-what?! ?! married?!"

They couldn't believe that a geeky weird teacher would have the chance to get married.

"So, I, the vice president, Yukimura Shouchiro will be accompanying you class in this school trip! Please bear with me!"

I bow down at them and when I raised my head up, my eyes met Kanou-kun's stare then he swiftly shift his gaze.

I gripped my knuckles and looked down; it's been a week, since that incident Kanou-kun started avoiding me, because of me, being naïve that we became distant like this.

Those piercing stare from Kanou-kun, is like telling me, that he doesn't want to see me.

But…

I began to remember the conversation I had with President Ayuzawa early in the morning.

"I really wanted to come along… to watch over that school trip, but right now, I can't, I got flu yesterday. I do not wish to spread this to everyone, besides an alien is… cordoning our front gate…"

A-alien? Her fever must be really high, the president is seeing things. Just as I was having this thought, Usui-san's santa claus-like laugh is echoing inside my head. It gives chills to my bones.

"I understand! I'll do it!"

Her voice pause for moment then continues…

"I'm really sorry for the troubles..."

Her weak voice said.

"N-no! Please do not apologize! I could really tell, just through your voice that you are really in a bad shape! So please leave it to me!"

"I'm glad.., I will entrust this duty to you, because I believe in you, Yukimura"

Those words that she said to me, gives strength to my fading confidence right now.

Back to the present, in my sit, I was surrounded by the five people wearing the same face with short brown hair and dark purple eyes in their average height. They are the 'Yumeyama Brothers', the quintuplets that established Ayuzawa Cram School.

"Yukimura-sempai! How is our master!?" they said all at once.

"Well…, she said that there is nothing to worry about."

"Thank goodnesss~! If master says so! Then we won't worry!"

The anxiety on their faces is washed away by delight. The Yumeyama Brother's confidence to President Ayuzawa made me smile. The feeling was so pure and true…

"hmnn.. you really believe in President, aren't you?" I chuckled.

"Yep! Because we love her!" they smiled.

My eyes widen in surprise, I should have expected that kind of answer from them. Me too, I love her too as my role model.

I looked out the window and let my eyes dazed at the natural beauty of our environment.

Love and trust…

"K-kanou-san…"  
I heard a familiar voice called out his name from the back sit. I took a little glance and figure out that it belong to Moriyama Kaori, the girl who love Kanou-kun.

"Yes? Do you need something from me?" Kanou-kun responded.

"Here, I baked you some cookies, if you wouldn't mind; I wanted you to taste it."

"Uhh.. yeah, I don't mind, Thanks."

Kaori extended her arms offering her cookies to Kanou-kun.

I see.., so Kaori-san hasn't given up her feelings yet…

As I was having this thought, I felt a sharp pain in me, but I couldn't do anything about it except curving my eyebrows.

Around 9:30 in the morning, we arrived at a Buddhist temple were we also had our so-called "Enlightenment".

"fwaaa.. How nostalgic!" however, I have this gloomy feeling while reminiscing those days.

The boys were excited ignoring the temple infront of them, they are looking forward to see the lovely maiden in white dress at the falls.

I sighed, before I must tell them as early as possible to avoid their disappointments. Just as when I finished clearing my throat, a voice alarm them

"Look! The seniors are right! I saw someone at the falls!"

Then the boys immediately proceeded to that direction.

"E-eh!? wait! You are not instructed to go there!"

I ran away and chase them.

…

Kanou just got down from the bus and look at traces of smoke left by the boys.

"Won't you come with them? Kanou-san?"

Kaori-san asked.

"It's never been my interest to engage myself in those kinds of stuff…"

His cold voice replied.

Kaori-san took some time, before talking to Kanou-kun again.

"Are you in bad terms with Yukimura-sempai? "

"…Why did you asked?"

"I-I am sorry, I shouldn't pry in to your business… but, I just noticed that it is already been a week that I haven't seen you two together…"

"…"

Kanou ended their conversation in silence, while his eyes were hidden behind the rim of his glasses.

"We should head now, and pack our things, Kaori-san."

Kaori-san blushed on his invitation.

"Y-yes!"

…

Huffing, I ended up following them, hiding behind these thick bushes, my hand rest on my knees.

"P-please, let us head back now…"

"Ah! There! There it is!" says the other guy, completely ignoring my plea.

They create a small circle on the bush and peek in; our eyes widen to see a woman's slender back heading towards the lake, and the thin fog was maintaining her mysteriousness.

Then I could hear their amazement tone, praising their seniors for telling this information to them. I really don't expect this to happen.

We saw her thin leg touches the top surface of the water and gently sinks in. Her shoulder stiffens, she seems to notices us.

T-this is dangerous… I am completely taking part of this. I covered my eyes with both eyes. My heart is throbbing wild.

The maiden slowly turn around, and the guys were filled with giggle and excitement to see her face, while I am about to faint in this nervousness.

Finally her eyes met ours and revealed her face.

An old woman-

*whooooooosh*

A single leaf passed by carried by a small wind. The guys remained frozen.

"kyaaa~aa~" her dried voice tried to shout.

"AAAaaaaah!" the boys run away and shouted as if they were the one that has been humiliated.

I remained, I couldn't move, I bowed deeply.

"I am sorry for our rudeness"

And I slowly retreated.

"You."

She halted me.

"Y-yes?"

When I look at her, the atmosphere was quite serious.

"If you don't do anything, you will lose it."

Again, I was nervous.

"I-ill take my leave now!"

I turn around and ran away.

What does she mean by that? I shook my head; I shouldn't let myself be bothered by that! I have to concentrate on this duty

…

To distinguish myself as part of the committee, I wear causal clothes just like the other faculty while the students are wearing the temple robe that is used for apprenticeship, blue for boys and maroon for girls.

Each of them is carrying cleaning materials and cloth to map the floor with their bare hands.

As I stroll the place to see how they are doing, a group of girls approached me.

"Yukimura-sempai! The boys!"

"Eh?W-what about them?"

"They are fooling around; even the apprentice monks couldn't stop them."

"Whaaat?!"

I ran to see the ruckus; they were playing around, racing while mapping and they ended up messing around, while the other boys that is supposed to be sweeping the ground are playing fencing.

This is trouble! They are like a bunch of kid!

"H-hey! Please! Please! Don't use that broom for that!"

I tried to stop them, but I ended up failing and getting ignored.

…

"K-kanou-san, it seems like Yukimura-sempai, is having a hard time…"

Kaori-san said, holding her broom while Kanou-kun is looking at the scenario and she saw him gripped his broom.

"yeah… I could see that…"

Kanou looked away and continues sweeping the ground. Kaori looked at him with concern.

A head of an old woman suddenly pop out from the bushes were Kanou is facing.

"h-haah!?" He exclaimed.

The old woman pointed her finger at him saying…

"If you don't do anything, you will lose it."

Kanou frowned.

"W-what are you talking about..?"

…

While I was trying to stop them, I was pushed away by one of their elbows and hit an altar.

"Yukimura-sempai! Watch out!"

One of the girls shouted my name, when I look above; I saw a small sized Buddha is falling above my head.

*blood splatter*

I felt the hard edge hit my head, and knock of my consciousness.

…

From a far where Kanou is standing the old woman from the bush was gone, his eyes widen and tremble, his broom was dropped down on the ground.

…

"Uuunggghh…"

I could feel a numbing above my forehead, but I could hear the raging rain beating the roof. I slowly open my eyes, my sight was blurry from the start and I could see a figure of a woman with white hair in white yukata is looking down at me.

"I am glad you are awake!"

She helped me straighten my back to sit.

"uhhg.. Thanks."

"You've been asleep for 2 days already."

The old voice said.

"Eh?! s-so this is the last day of the outdoor activity!?"

When my sight has finally gotten clear, I looked at the figure who was talking to me.

"uh!? You are that grandma on the lake? Aren't you?"

"Uhuh, don't move yet, you still on the middle of recovering."

I touched my forehead and I could feel a cloth wrapped around my head. Sadness suddenly weight inside my heart, tears suddenly flooded from my cheeks.

I feel so useless… and now this activity is coming to an end, and… And all I did was lying in this bed… I am sorry President… I think you entrusted this duty to the wrong guy…

Waaah.. I feel like crying.

Until I notice the atmosphere, the silence.

"If you are going to asked where everyone is, this is the fourth day remember?"

"Huh!?"

"H-hey! Where are you going! You are still recovering!"

I couldn't care about that now, I suddenly ran, and get my pack. Before I departed the president reminded me about the fourth day…

_Remember this Yukimura, due to the meditation class and all the chores along with the insufficient food and sleep, with all that dissatisfaction, the boys will lose all rationality and go wild on the fourth day and start attacking girls._

I am now soaked in the rain; it is still not too late to do something! As I keep on running, I could already see the guy attacking the girls who was trying to defend themselves.

"I must save them!"

I looked at my hand and clenched my fist. I can do this!

"hey! You! Stop right there!"

I called their attention, and the boys saw me.

"Yukimura-sempaa-!?"

The girls were shocked to see me, including the boys, they blushed.

I was wearing a white frilly dress and a braided wig.

"h-hi boys! Why won't you play with me!?" I waved my hands at them forcing a cute smile.

"THE MAIDEN IN WHITE DRESS YUKI-CHAAAN!?" the boys were drooling and come after me. I ran away.

That is right, follow me. In this way I'll lure them all to the camp, so the faculty could lock them up.

…

The mud on the ground is hindering my fast pace, but I almost got most of them, I lean my hand on the tree for a while, while the other is holding my head.

"Oh my... I am getting double vision… not now, please."

I still need to find the remaining students…

I continue to run again to search for the remaining, until I heard a woman scream.

When I got there, it was Kaori-san and Kanou-kun, his defending her from the other boys.

"!?"

_I believe in you, Yukimura.. _

I slapped myself, I must protect them! and I jumped in to Kanou-kun's area.

"Kanou-kun! Kaori-san!"

"Yukimura-sempai!"

They were surprise to see me.

"Oi~ Nakazaki-san~ Hajime-san~ why won't you play with me instead?"

That is the name of the two boys attacking Kanou-kun and Kaori-san. They looked at me and blush, I gave them a wink.

"Yuki-chaaaan~" they called my name.

"Kanou-kun! Kaori-san! Proceed now, to the safe side of the camp!" The moment I turn around my vision doubled again and my knee suddenly got limp.

"Yukimura-sempai!"

Kanou-kun called me. I was surprise; it's been a long time since I heard his voice calling my name. But no matter how much I wanted to look him back, I have no time to waste, I manage to run again.

…

As Kanou watch Yukimura getting far, he remembered:

…_If you don't do anything, you'll lose it…_

"Moriyama-san, I am sorry, I need to…"

Kaori chuckled.

"I am fine by myself, Kanou-san, thank you for protecting me awhile ago. But now you should be protecting the person inside here."

She poked Kanou's chest. He gave her a smile and nodded then he ran towards Yukimura's direction.

…

I was taking my distance, my head hurt again, plus the heavy rain is hindering my sight yet I have to endure this.

I am now crossing the bridge that connects to the area to where we will lock the boys until they will have their senses back.

My head throbs…*huff* My vision is fading… I am losing my balance…*huff*… i.. I am passing out…. *huff* really… such… a bad timing.

I tried to hold a grip to the side of the bridge but my hand slip away and I ended up falling. I couldn't react much on what is going to happen to me, but I just extend my arms trying to reach the bridge that is now getting far away.

"Yuki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Nakazaki-san and Hajime-san shouted and had their eyes wide open.

A figure swiftly passed by them and jumps out and reaching my hand. My eyes squinted to see the figure, it was Kanou-kun!

He pulled me toward his body and locked me in his arms, we both close our eyes preparing ourselves to dive in and now we were completely eaten away by the powerful current of the water.

…

Miracously, we finally step in to the riverbank. Kanou-kun and I are both coughing and huffing.

"Are you alright?" Kanou-kun asked.

Still huffing, I nodded and ask him back.

"And you? *huff* are you alright?"

"yeah…" he paused then added "…I think."

He approached me, he hold my arm and wrapped my arms around his nape.

"We better look for shelter, until this storm stop"

"U-umn!"

…

We are now sheltering ourselves inside the cave and we could hear the rain echoing all over the place. Kanou-kun knows the primitive way of building a fire, so we manage to have something to heat ourselves.

I could feel the weight of this wet dress I am wearing. My back seems to be absorbing it, which is totally not good for the body.

…

…We have been silent since we found this shelter…

Kanou thought. He folded his knees and wrapped his arms beneath his thighs. He glanced at Yukimura who seems to minding something. Kanou realizes again that Yukimura is wearing white frilly dress and now it was completely soaked which makes the cloth appear thinner and now traces his sempai's slim figure.

He look down then gaze at the fire.

…damn it… this is too noisy… w-what if it echoes all over the place…

If you are going to asked what he is pertaining to, his referring to his heartbeat.

All of a sudden, Yukimura lifted his hand.

"..?"

Then he takes off his white dress.

''(''/A/)=3 Kanou flustered.

"W-what are you doing!?" He fairly raised his voice due to the intense suddenness.

"e-eh?!" Yukimura jumped out a little. "I-I was thinking of drying myself. K-kanou-kun should remove his cloth too…"

"Ah, r-right"

Kanou blushed again.

… What was I thinking… … that was embarrassing... can't he be more sensitive about what I feel?

Well… that is if he really understood my feelings…

He removed his own clothes.

He looked at Yukimura and notices his head.

He blamed himself about it for not being able to save him, if only, he thought.

If only he did something to ease the situation that day, that accident might not happen to him.

He really feels guilty about it.

…

I was stunned to see Kanou-kun bare body, his broad shoulders, his bony collar bones, his muscles; his skin… all was perfectly made by his parents…

K-kanou-kun is so.. hot…

I gulped down; temperature is increasing up to my face.

W-what am I thinking!?

I shook my head. I hid my face between my knees.

"Is there something wrong?"

Kanou-kun asked.

"U-uh, nothing…" shrill tone escape to my voice. When I look at him back, he seems to face is seems to upset.

Right… Kanou-kun and I are not in good terms right now.

I remembered that incident.

_"w-what do you mean? I-I don't even think about it."_

_Kanou-kun's eyes widen it seems like he can't believe about what he heard._

_"So… I was the only one who gives meaning about it."_

I think I know what it means but I don't what does Kanou-kun really mean by that.

My heart tightens in pain.

We both became silent.

I really have this feeling I need to apologize…

"I'm sorry…"

We both said.

"Ah-"

We both reacted.

"Go ahead!"

"No, you, first!"

Still, we said at the same time.

We both became silent.

I started chuckling then Kanou-kun began to smile.

Now, the tension is quite better.

"Is there something you wanted to say? Kanou-kun?"

Kanou-kun became silent again. I became nervous.

"…an old woman appeared before me..."

O-old woman? I-is it the grandma from the lake? Kanou-kun continues,

"she said.. If I don't do something… I'll lose it."

My eyes widen, the woman said the same thing to me.

"At first, I didn't get what she meant by that, in fact I was planning to ignore it… but at the same time… an accident happened to you."

Kanou-kun places his palm on his forehead, his teary eyed, he gripped some of his hair. At the moment I thought of Kanou-kun like a child trying to suppress his tears.

"… When I saw you collapse on the floor, with all your blood, and because I didn't do anything… I thought I… I'll lose you forever…"

My heart skipped a beat. I was awestruck by what he just said.

"I-if that happens… I'll surely regret it through my entire life.., that I wasn't able to save you.. that I wasted my whole week avoiding you…"

"K-Kanou-kun…, I-it was clearly my fault for not being able to handle the class, so y-you don't have to feel sorry about it…"

Kanou-kun's warm hands held my bare shoulders and made me face him.

"You don't understand! I.. i.. every day without you by my side feels like there is a shattered pieces of glass piercing deep within my chest!"

Kanou-kun… his getting emotional… I am moved… are these are his feelings..? I really made him worry too much… I am sorry… I am sorry.. Kanou-kun…

I reached my arms to him and embrace his head, making his face buried to my shoulders.

"Kanou-kun… I am alright now.. Thank you… thank you very much."

…

Kanou was surprise when Yukimura hold him in his arms.

He always long for this, to be hold by this someone he truly miss.

Kanou is reaching the very top of his emotions.

He hugged him back.

"I love you… Yukimura-sempai…"

He felt that Yukimura's shoulders stiffen.

"K-Kanou-kun…"

Yukimura was about to let go but Kanou held him back ,much tighter.

Kanou remained his face hidden on Yukimura's shoulders.

He already knows that Yukimura wouldn't return his feelings.

Yet, he is still scared, scared of his coming rejection, that must be the reason why Yukimura attempted to let go.

"I love Kanou-kun too…"

Now, it was Kanou's shoulders that stiffen.

…

My eyes were hidden by my front hair, my face is burning.

Kanou-kun is always there when I needed him…

I am always bothered not being able to see Kanou-kun…

It scars me everytime I see Kanou-kun with someone else…

That's when I realized that I love him… I love Kanou-kun.

Then without much hesitation, I said it…

"I love Kanou-kun too…"

I felt his shoulders stiffen, then he look at me, his eyes were filled with disbelief.

"Yukimura-sempai…"

Our mutual feelings are building warmth warmer than the fire.

He looked at me gently, and I could feel the weight of his stares.

And all I can do is blushed.

Until we meet our lips, and started exchanging kisses.

Kanou-kun locked me tighter in arms, pressing me more against his body and I did the same, pulling him more towards me.

… I thought loving Kanou-kun was already too late… but it is not… I am so happy that our feelings are mutual…

…

Morning came, the storm has already stopped. I was awaken when I heard that a group of voices are calling our names.

I hurriedly get up from Kanou-kun's chest and shook his body to wake him up.

"Kanou-kun! Wake up! It's them!"

Kanou-kun slowly open his eyes and get up, still feeling light headed.

"We better go outside and call them!" I suggested.

…

When Yukimura was about to take his step forward he realizes that he fell asleep. All of a sudden, he became afraid that everything was just a dream, so he hold Yukimura's wrist before he could go.

"Yukimura-sempai!"

Yukimura tilted his head.

"What is it Kanou-kun?"

Kanou gather all his courage and ask:

"You love me too, right?" he succeeded in saying in straightly.

Yukimura jump out from that surprise attack, he let out a steam, Kanou clearly saw Yukimura's face got flushed.

Yukimura chuckle and gave him a smile.

"Umn! I love you, Kanou-kun!"

*DOKI!*

Those words pleasured his ears, and small strokes of blushes appeared on his cheeks. He felt the greatest relief he could feel and he was totally happy about it.

When they got out the cave, wearing their dried clothes, they waved their hands and calling the searcher's attention –the monks- and they were finally saved.

…

When I return to the temple, the boys were organized and lined up horizontally and bowed their heads deeply.

"YUKIMURA-SEMPAI! WE ARE REALLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

When they are still bowing, I could hear their sniffs, they were crying from beneath with big tears falling down from the ground and snot hanging from their nose.

I could feel their sincerity, I just couldn't help but let it pass, they are my kouhais after all. I chuckled.

"It's alright, what is more important is that we are all fine."

I smiled.

"YUKIMURA-SEMPAI!" they cried out loud.

…

We are now leaving and everyone is already on the bus.

Kanou-kun and I thank the monk that saved us.

"Umn, could you please deliver my thanks to grandma, who watched over me when I was unconscious, if you wouldn't mind."

The monks looked at each other, it seems like they were asking if someone knows what I am talking about.

"She has this height, and length of hair." Kanou-kun gestured to describe the grandma.

The monk had his hand cup his chin.

"Hmnn… I know someone like that before, a grandma used to visit us and reconcile her regrets of losing her husband for not forgiving him. She lives at the villa near by the lake."

"I see…, should we visit her for awhile, Kanou-kun?"

"That's fine by me…"

The monk was surprised.

"EH? but the grandma I am talking about was already dead, she died in illness."

"!?"

Darkness strike, thunders roar, both Kanou-kun and I were frozen in ice.

*DOOOOONG*

We clapped our hands and prayed for her soul.

"Thank you.., grandma."

We both said. We blink and look and each other and then we chuckled.

"Let us head back now, Yukimura-sempai, everyone is waiting."

"Umn!"

We blushed and smiled.

**To be continued…**

**Haaai! The chapter 5 ends here!**

**It took me three days brainstorming and completing this chapter!**

**You see, I put some changes by including Kanou-kun's point of view**

**So I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter! **

**And please don't forget to evaluate this chapter and me through your reviews! I'll appreciate them all!**

**So see you again in chapter 6!**

**Preview:**

Mom and Dad is a way for business trip, when Ruri-chan, my younger sister is suffering from high fever. I had to cancel my outing with Kanou-kun to take care of my Ruri-chan. I heard a doorbell and found out, it was Kanou-kun! So we take our parts in babysitting my younger sister just like… just like.. a mama and papa. (/)=3


End file.
